America's Most Hated
by summerg94
Summary: Edward's lives for his work as an auditor. When he goes to audit the owner of an ice-cream shop, he meets the beautiful, free spirited and stubborn Bella. Will Bella be able to break down Edward's tough exterior or will her repugnance for him overcome her
1. First Impressions

**For those who guessed correctly, yes. This is inspired by the movie 'Stranger Than Fiction'. Kudos to those of you who guessed it. Well, here's the first chap. It's basically the preview I gave with just a little more. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight so there's no need to remind me. -sniff-

* * *

Everyday was the same monotonous thing; Get up for work at 7.15 am. Snooze for another five minutes before getting up and brushing my teeth. Then, at 7.29 am, I would tie my tie. I have many ties but they are all exactly the same; the same mundane shade of maroon.

I then took the elevator down. "See ya, Henry!" I waved to the security guard at the lobby.

"Good day, Mr. Mason," he chuckled.

I left off for work in my silver Volvo, going through the similar processes. When I got there, I, along with many other people working in the building, got into the elevator. Through the thick crowd, I reached over and pressed the number '18'.

Floor after floor, the elevator rose, occasionally stopping after two or three floors each. Slowly, the crowd inside the elevator began to decrease and I could finally breathe again.

When I heard the 'ding', I got out and walked to my cubicle. "Hey Emmett, Jasper," I greeted. They had the booth's beside me and across me.

"Hey, man. Look at you. You need to go out more. Find yourself a woman," Emmett half joked. It was true, and I admit it. I had no social life. Nada. Z-E-R-O.

"Yeah," I grunted distractedly, mussing the hair on the back of my head. I sat down and began doing my work.

It was nearly lunch break when I heard a _herd_ of giggling girls approach.

"Hey, Edward. We were just going out for lunch. Wanna come with?" Lauren asked, winking at me. I nearly barfed.

"No thanks. I've got a lot of work to do," _Nice._

"Yeah, okay. Maybe next time," she said, not taking the hint. I have been turning down her and her friend, Jessica for the past two years. _Can't they take a hint?!_

Ben approached my cubicle holding two folders "Here, you and Emmett decide which one you want," he said, handing the folders to me.

"Thanks, Ben,"

Emmett snatched the folders from my hands and looked through them.

He handed me one. "Here, take this one. You need to socialize with the ladies more."

I took the file and looked through it. The woman in the picture was beautiful. She had brown, flowy hair and depthless brown eyes.

"Dude, you've got a bit of drool coming out the side of your mouth," Emmett said, looking at me weirdly.

I finally snapped out of it and _discreetly_ wiped the bit of drool pooling out. "Uhh, I better get going. Later, Em."

"Dude, we're going to Jasper's for dinner. You'd better be there or i'll be forced to set you up on a date with the Mallory machine." Emmett smirked.

My eyes widened. "Wouldn't miss it," I replied meekly. There was no way, _ever_, that I was going on a date with Lauren. I'd rather go bald.

I got into my car and headed to Port Angeles. I looked at her file again. It seemed that she owned a small ice-cream shop. I finally arrived at the shop and got out of the car. When I enetered the shop, the bell on top of the door rang with a 'ding'.

When I got in, I saw _her_.

Her picture didn't do her any justice. She was handing a young boy who was no more than ten his ice-cream, smiling warmly down at him. Her gentle brown waves of hair were tumbling down and her eyes were the most stunning shade of brown, drawing me deeper each second.

The boy and his mom thanked her and left the shop, causing another 'ding' to flow in the air. But then, she turned towards my direction and acknowledged my arrival and her once happy face turned into a scowl.

But what more can you expect when you work as an auditor, one of the most hated people in America?

* * *

**Yup, that's it! Just a first chapter. I'll be updating this story when I finish up with 'Is This Love?'.**

**Reivew and tell me what you think. **

**-Sabrina-**


	2. Ice Cream & Tantrums

**Hey! I'm back with an update. I must say that I have lots of **_**F - L - U - F - F**_** planned out for this story. **

**Remember, this isn't an exact **_**Stranger Than Fiction**_** cross-over. Edward won't be hearing any voices in his head any time soon. I'm just taking the whole idea of Edward working in the IRS and using it in my story.**

**So, a lot of you have asked me what and auditor is. Basically, from what I understand from the movie, an auditor is a person who comes to your business when you've ignored your taxes for a maximum period of time and they go over your documents to make sure of what you owe the government. And then they file reports on you and stuff. **

**Enough of my babbling. On with the 2nd chapter...**

**Disclaimer: **If I could, I would use blank-co the name Stephenie Meyer on my Twilight books and write my own name. But, it isn't right so I won't.

* * *

_The boy and his mom thanked her and left the shop, causing another 'ding' to flow in the air. But then, she acknowledged my arrival and her once happy face turned into a scowl. _

_But what how you expect otherwise when you work as an auditor, one of the most hated people in America?_

From a scowl, the corners of her mouth lifted into a smile. Oh, but it wasn't like the warm smile she had given the boy from earlier. No, this one was a sickeningly sweet smile. Okay, I admit, I was getting a little scared for what was to come. She then washed her hands and walked from behind the counter towards me with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Hello. You must be the auditor they sent. I wondering when they were going to send someone. I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella," she introduced in a sickly sweet voice, extending her hand.

I cautiously shook it. "Edward Cullen."

"Ah, so Mr. Cullen,"

"Edward. Mr. Cullen is too formal," I smiled politely.

"Okay, then. Edward," When she said my name, my heart started fluttering. Her beautiful voice were like bells in my ears. "I assume that you want to look over my past documents."

The wicked glint in her eyes returned. I gulped, wondering if she would pounce on me if I said yes. The way she was looking at me made it seem like she was going too. "Uh, Yes?" I answered hesitantly.

She smirked. "Angela, could you help me take care of the counter while I show Edward here," she shouted to someone in the extra room in the back as she looked at me from the corner of her eye, "to our office."

"Follow me," she said as she walked up a flight of stairs. As I passed another brunette, she looked at me with sympathy. I could have sworn I heard her mutter a 'good luck' to me. Little did I know **(Haha. I actually typed this in first. That's when I remembered that this line was a very famous line in the movie **_**Stranger Than Fiction**_** itself) **that I was going to need lots of it.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I entered a small room with not much inside. In one side of the room, there was a table with a computer and a few pieces of paper on it. On the other side was a long couch. There was also a door in the corner of the room which I assumed to be a bathroom. I then stepped into the middle of the room and realized that Bella was now grunting a lifting a box which was overflowing with papers - some of the papers were messily folded while others were all crumpled up.

"That's not all. There's lots more where _that_ came from." she said, smirking maliciously.

I watched as she carried box after box filled with over flowing papers into the room. I was getting so tensed up looking at all the papers which I had to sort out and look through, it was giving me a headache. As Bella carried one last box into the room, she patted her hands on her jeans and looked at me.

"Have fun," she said, walking out the room and closing the door. I was too busy drooling at how alluring her voice sounded that I didn't really mind the amount of papers I had to sort out at the moment. The sound of the door closing pulled me back into reality. I groaned when I turned around to see six large boxes full of papers.

_Well, I guess I better get started. No time like the present_, I thought to my self, as I fell back onto a chair and opened the first box...

After about three whole hours of non-stop _sorting_, I was still down on to the second box. I massaged my forehead, trying to calm myself down but it was no use. I hadn't even _looked over_ any of the documents yet.

Then, breaking the silence, I heard the sound of my stomach growling. I decided to take a break and go get a bite to eat. I got up from the chair and stretched, my body still stiff from sitting continuously for three hours. I then walked down the stairs, surprised to see the shop moderately full.

I would say about 87.6 percent **(this is to prove how slightly geeky Edward is)** of the crowd were mostly children and parents while the other 12.4 percent were mostly teenage males who came to oggle and flirt at Bella - who seemed completely oblivious to all of it.

I saw a blond guy about my age approach the counter where Bella was at and leaned up against it. Bella had a slight scowl on her face. She looked around, as if she were trying to find away to escape the guy. I could see relief wash over her face when Angela came over. She said something and Bella hurriedly went to the extra room in the back. I found the situation quite amusing.

I decided to get a sandwich at the cafe down the street. While walking there, images of Bella flashed in my head. I thought about how beautiful she looked despite having a scowl set on her face. The way her hips swayed slightly as she gracefully made her way across the room, making her seem so alluring. Or the way her her eyes softened earlier today when she handed a young boy his ice-cream.

_Snap out of it! It's only been one day and you're already lusting over her. You're such a creep, Edward! _I scolded myself in my head. I entered the small cafe and approached the counter.

"Hello. Umm, I'd like to order a chicken sandwich and a cup of coffee please," I told the guy at the counter.

"Sure thing," he said as he turned around, grabbing a box with a sandwich inside and filling a styrofoam cup with hot coffee. He placed them on the counter and totaled up everything. "And that adds up to... fifteen ninety five," he said as the numbers popped up on the register screen.

I gave him the money, taking extra long to give him _exact_ change, making the guy frustrated in the process.

I left and headed back to the shop. I was about to eat inside the shop, but thought it best not to since I wouldn't be comfortable eating with Bella shooting daggers into my back.I decided to eat on the bench just outside the shop. I positioned myself at an angle so that I could watch Bella while I ate.

I observed her while I took miniscule bites out of my sandwich. The way she'd throw her head back and laugh while entertaining her customers, the way she'd discreetly tear up any piece of paper given to her with a boy's phone number written on it. I had subconsciously been counting the number of papers she'd torn so far, adding up to twelve.

I just couldn't get enough of her. I felt like running over to the shop and kissing her senseless, but she'd probably jab me in the eye and call the cops. And every stime some guy tried to flirt with her, I felt like punching the guy in the jaw. I'm sure she wouldn't be too happy about me punching one of her customers, either.

After finally popping the small remainder of my sandwich into my mouth, I threw away the rubbish and headed back into the store. As I walked across the shop, I saw Bella eyeing me. I couldn't convey the expression her eyes held. She broke her gaze away when she saw a smaller boy approach the counter to enquire something.

As I climbed the stairs, I glared at the blond haired guy and his friends who had been here for the past hour. All their ice-cream's had melted but they stayed seated in their chairs, talking and continuously glancing at Bella with lust filled eyes. In my head, I imagined tearing them into pieces - limb from limb.

_What's wrong with me? Edward, listen to yourself. You sound as if you were her boyfriend, need I remind you which you are not. Anyway, she's too good for you. I mean look at her! She could have any guy she wanted with such beauty and that amazing body. Why would she go for you? And don't forget, she hates your guts._

The voice inside my head chided. Yet, my mind couldn't stop thinking about her.

I decided to get back to work, since I had a _lot_ more to finish up. After another few hours of non-stop filing, I realized that if I didn't start packing immediately, I'd be late for the dinner at Jaspers'. And I obviously do _not_ want to be set on a date with... Lauren. _Ugh! _I shuddered.

I looked back at the table. I still had much, _much, __much_more to sort out. I decided to take one of the boxes back and do some of the filing at home.

When I was climbing down the stairs, I realized that the lights had dimmed and most of the ice-cream had been placed back in the freezer store room. Bella then appeared. "Hey, retiring already?" she teased.

I smiled. "I'm going to have dinner at a friend of mine's. He blackmailed me into coming, saying that if I didn't, he'd set me up with this girl from my office."

"And that's bad, why?" she asked, slightly amused.

"Well, if you like the kind who fusses about how she looks like all the time and can't say a complete sentence without the word 'like' in it, then it wouldn't be so bad," I looked her straight in the face, "Do I look like the type of person who would like that kind?"

"I never knew you would have a 'kind'," she emphasized using her fingers. "But no, you don't,"

There was an awkward silence between us for a moment. I knew I was late but I wanted to get to know her more. "So why is it that you hold such a big grudge on us auditors, besides the obvious reasons?"

"Oh, its not you I have a thing against. It's the government," Her voice got angrier as she spoke more on the subject, "I would be more that happy to pay my taxes, Mr. Cullen. But not if they use the money for the useless things they do. Taxes were once collected so we could help our country, all the poor and unfortunate people, but the government is using it for weapons and - " she was now on the verge of shouting. Her face had turned red.

Then, she slipped on something and her hand smacked against a slightly melted tub of ice-cream. I ran towards her, hoping to catch her before she fell but I was too late. She landed on her butt, the ice-cream falling down on her. She was dripping with pink liquid.

"Here, let me help you up," I said offering a hand towards her.

"No, its fine," she said angrily, getting up herself.

"Well, goodnight then," I said softly, gazing into her eyes.

I saw her eyes soften as she stared back at me. "Goodnight, Edward," she whispered back.

I left the shop, my heart dropping. Everything was going fine until I asked that stupid question. Nice going Edward. But there was something about her. How she did what she thought was right, and not what she was told - her free spiritedness, that was so innocent and beautiful about her.

But now I had something else to worry about. Getting to Jasper's before he starts making any future plans for Lauren and I.

**Hope this chapter was alright. I hope for major fluff in the future but right now, Bella's still in her hard-headed phase so you'll have to be a little patient.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this story at all much. If you want, you can check out my story ****You Had Me At Hello**** or**** Hathor; Goddess of Love, Beauty and Music ****which I often update more.**

**Review and tell me what you think of this story or chapter and if you have any ideas. I'll try my best to reply to your reviews but I can't promise you guys anything because I've been very busy as of lately.**

**-Sabrina-**


End file.
